In cyber-attacks, where malicious program code is executed on various information processing apparatuses such as a computer, and as a result personal information and confidential information are leaked, has become a significant challenge. An application program including such malicious program code is referred to as “malware.” Cyber-attacks are becoming increasingly sophisticated, and because malware may carry out their attacks using unknown methods in addition to known methods, a perfect defense method against malware has not yet been developed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-222422 discloses a technique for analyzing a likelihood of an application program being malware based on using permission information of respective functions described in a manifest file that is used to provide information related to the application program to an operating system (OS) (refer to PTL 1).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-182194 discloses recording an entering and leaving log, a PC operation log, and an MFP (multifunction peripheral) operation log, and generating an integrated log in which the log data are associated with each other (refer to PTL 2).